As this type of heating cooker, for example, an induction heating cooker is known in which a liquid crystal display is provided below the top plate and a backlight is provided in the rear of the liquid crystal display so that on-off state of a heating coil serving as a heating unit, an input power level and the like are displayed by the liquid crystal display (see patent documents 1 and 2, for example). In this construction, a portion of the top plate corresponding to the liquid crystal display is transparent so that displayed contents are visible therethrough from above.    Patent document 1: Gazette of JP-A-H07-94267    Patent document 2: Gazette of JP-A-2003-31347